


heart burn

by xheartsigh (ChocolatMuffin)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Red String of Fate, this is basically 3k of e2l soulmate model!jujae with lots of burn metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatMuffin/pseuds/xheartsigh
Summary: "how… how is it?" he finds himself asking instead, genuinely curious and it surprises juyeon but he tries not to show it."it's pretty and delicate, but strong,"like youis what he doesn't say. "sometimes when you're nearby and move suddenly, i can feel its pull."hyunjae does, too. he just didn't know why."it burns burgundy when we are close,"like now."and it's duller when we're not."don't you feel colder when you're alone?
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	heart burn

**Author's Note:**

> this work of fiction can be blamed on the reveal mv and the amount of photoshoots these two gorgeous boys do these days.  
> reference for the mentioned outfits and themes: [marie claire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NBMNNBYCmA), [vogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PugZA26sj-8), [w korea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnAmBWPXjqk) and [fashion week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcIJc93D42Y).

it burns.

everytime hyunjae looks at juyeon, it burns and he hates it.

he hates it with the passion of scorching fire. the way juyeon bends as he leans closer. the tilt of his pouty lips when he smirks. that tanned skin of his that glows under the sun. his confidence dripping off each of his movements. next to him, hyunjae is pale, his blonde hair stands out more, makes his sharp features look softer at the edges. he can feel his lung heaving the longer he has to stay so close: their shoulders brush, the knuckles of their fingers too and he just wants it to end.

"okaaay, cut!" the director yells and hyunjae has the urge to bolt but he stays professional, nonchalant, pulling away from the boy beside him to walk to the computer and check the photos.

they look good. hell, he hates to admit, it hurts his pride but he understands why they get so many offers for duo photoshoots. they pay well too, no wonder hyunjae's manager, changmin, always manages to convince him to agree.

this time the theme is summery but chic. they show off a bit of skin and their contrast is made obvious over the bed they are lying on: juyeon in black and him in white. when their hands touch, it looks intimate, magazine cover-worthy.

hyunjae can breathe finally but unconsciously he rubs his right hand into his pants. he would blame it on juyeon anyways, saying that his hand got sweaty because of him hence the ruining of his expensive outfit.

hyunjae is an open person, someone harshly direct and honest but the thing is: he holds grudges. so of course, he hates juyeon. he hates him with the magnetic pull of darkness within ever since their first shoot together. juyeon is his hoobae in the industry but he acted like such a know-it-all from the very beginning.

"five minutes break and then we will take the last set!" somebody yells but hyunjae doesn't care. his focus is on the boy sitting around. he has a peach in his hand, one of their props from an earlier shoot and his lips are shiny from the ripe fruit's juice. he hates it but he can't look away.

"vogue," changmin says and he drops the last one of the sorted offers on the left pile on the desk before hyunjae. the model grunts when he sees which pile it ends up on.

you see, it has gotten to the point that he has one pile for shoots alone, with a girl or basically anyone who isn't juyeon and one for works with that bastard.

"not vogue korea but the big one. they want photos before the milan fashion week," changmin adds pointedly, with that kind of tone that implies he wants him to take it and hyunjae stares at the paper so hard he hopes it catches on fire. the international vogue is a big thing. he sighs.

"has he accepted yet?"

the thing is neither of them wants to be called a coward. they always accept an offer if the other already has, it's almost like a game to them which one of them caves first.

"not yet. but he agreed to meet the photographer and the concept director over dinner. they called you too."

hyunjae sighs, again. he will become a wrinkly old man at this rate and he will blame lee juyeon for that (too). but no, he shouldn't give him the satisfaction.

in the end, he goes, of course, he does and listens to changmin's grumbles in the car about how annoying juyeon's manager was over the phone call. hyunjae feels a sick joy knowing that every encounter he has with juyeon takes its toll on changmin. good, at least they suffer together. he personally has nothing against chanhee, it's almost amusing watching the managers bicker because usually him and juyeon are quiet, only throwing in a few biting insults from time to time.

"oh hyunjae-ssi! glad you could make it," the photographer greets them and hyunjae forces a charming smile onto his thin lips. he feels an intense look burning a hole in his skin even before he looks over the table, his eyes meeting juyeon's dark ones. then there it is: that tug again and the nausea it brings. he gulps it down, asking for a glass of white wine.

the representatives of vogue introduce themselves as kevin and jacob and they seem very enthusiastic over the fact to bring more korean representation to the international magazine platform. it's like any other meeting at which hyunjae drinks a bit too much, chatters when asked and tries to look through juyeon until it's all said and done, they stand up for goodbyes. kevin's eyes flicker downwards, somewhere next to him, whispering something to jacob who follows his gaze and confused, hyunjae looks down too, only seeing his delicate thin fingers next to juyeon's big hands, only a foot apart. the closest they have been all evening.

"oh. i see now why you work together so well! don't worry, we'll keep your secret!" kevin winks at them, his mouth pulled into a playful, happy smile that leaves hyunjae flabbergasted. it leaves an awkward silence and only changmin laughs, excusing themselves that hyunjae needs his beauty sleep. the model pulls a face at that and doesn't miss the way juyeon cracks a smile at that.

the red string of fate.

the concept of the photoshoot, changed last minute but the set is aesthetic and their outfits are both gorgeous and powerful: the combination of black leather and white silk looks good with the carmine color of the strings hanging all around in the room painted red.

"it's quite fitting, don't you think?" kevin chirps, proud, and hyunjae's stomach twists and turns.

"what?" he mumbles and feels stupid. he doesn't understands why the concept director seems so giddy.

"because of you and juyeon! i know i said it would be a secret but everybody can see who looks at you and they wouldn't start giessing now just because of this photoshoot anyways–"

"i'm not dating juyeon," hyunjae says and his tone is harsh, harsher than he intended, he knows. kevin chuckles.

"of course you don't," he waves his hand with a smile and goes over to a girl who calls him because of the lightning.

hyunjae lies in the middle of tangled red strings, juyeon circles around him like a predator. it makes him dizzy.

later, when juyeon drapes an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his chest, hyunjae can feel his own erratic heartbeat and the way his skin burns wherever they touch. they look into the camera, fierce, and on instinct he grabs on juyeon's arm over him but jacob loves it, shows thumbs up as his fingers dig into the other's flesh.

"aaand we're done!" jacob claps and there's an almost animalistic growl that leaves juyeon's mouth when hyunjae unlatches himself from him. it makes them both freeze on their spots because it seems like an unconscious reaction.

but hyunjae devices that he doesn't have time for this, so he snorts and gets away. the burning gets immediately better.

"you were great guys, amazing!" kevin chirps as they review the photos. they are still in the same outfits that now feel stuffy. or maybe it's just the photos that make them suffocating.

they are about to wrap up and leave the studio, so hyunjae can go home and scrub the remnants of juyeon off his skin. (if that was possible.)

"how long have you known about the bond?" jacob's question is quiet but it sounds like a gunshot in hyunjae's ears. they ring from the words.

"about what?" he blinks, dumbfounded. juyeon doesn't say anything.

"the string, you know," kevin gestures between them vaguely and hyunjae gulps. no, that can't be.

the thing is: some people see the red string of fate bond to connect you to the most important person in your life, someone who could be defining for you but most people don't. hyunjae had never met someone who could see them, he almost convinced himself they weren't real.

"that must be some kind of joke. or a mistake. i'm not _fated_ with him," hyunjae grimaces and looks at juyeon who has been passive and silent all along. "why aren't you saying anything?"

his tone is accusing and juyeon raises a brow elegantly at that.

"you're overreacting. maybe we were destined to be enemies. sounds quite fitting, don't you think?" oh now he thinks he's so smart? hyunjae scoffs.

kevin and jacob exchange a knowing glance then bow to them and leave.

juyeon's lips graze against his pulse on his slim neck as he's directed to keep his chin on hyunjae's shoulder.

it's just another photoshoot, this time for w korea and hyunjae had never been so aware of the other's presence. it still burns but the way he can tell apart each little breath of juyeon cannot be normal. he's hyper aware of every touch, every look and while he keeps his professional facade on, his skin tingles where the raver haired guy's breath fans over.

he holds his own breath as if he could hold back the loud thumps of his heart too and when the ending signal goes off, he turns his head to mock the younger for his clingy closeness. but meeting those dark eyes, for once juyeon gets shy and hyunjae realizes that he doesn't have the heart to start an argument. instead he goes straight to his dressing room thinking he must be going insane at this rate.

but his heart still burns. his skin tingles. and his lungs scream for air. familiar feelings. feelings that he has learned to associate with juyeon and hate him for those.

the phantom feeling of the other’s touch stays on him for hours this time. something must be very wrong.

or maybe not so.

he reads up on it. he even opens up an incognito tab for it because he would deny his interest whoever asked. he searches about the red string and how it feels to have a connection. because not everybody has as he learns and not everybody finds romantic love with it either. there are stories about strings between siblings and friends, platonic loves. still, no news about enemies, so he prefers to be in denial as he looks down at his hand only accessorized with rings and nothing else. he tries to imagine it, the glowing redness of it and how it fades into distance. then he shakes his head trying not to think about it at all.

the next day, he declines every offer that has anything to do with juyeon.

"even gucci?" changmin's jaw drops, hyunjae gulps but raises his chin.

"even gucci."

sometimes he awakens at night and misses something that was never his.

they meet again at the milan fashion week. in the backstage as hyunjae is having his white feather hat fixed. their eyes meet and hyunjae thinks juyeon will mock him. he would for sure. he would call him a coward. maybe laugh at whether he had given up if the other had done the same as he did.

"you've been avoiding me," the younger boy says but not exclusively, it sounds like a weird mix of sadness and surprise that lulls his syllables.

"you give yourself too much credit. i have been busy with solo shoots," hyunjae rolls his eyes and bites into the inside of his mouth. he doesn't lie, so why did he feel the need to do so?

"sure," juyeon hums, not calling him out on it. instead the corner of his lips curl upwards. "good thing you're here. i was kind of afraid of stealing too much spotlight."

it's faux bragging but it works, hyunjae grins. 

"try your best," he challenges him and watches as juyeon flex in that tight shirt. he goes breathless but this time it doesn't hurt.

it must be a sick joke of universe or just very bad luck, hyunjae concludes when he finds out that his hotel room in milan is next to juyeon’s and he finds it out too late to pretend he doesn’t know and to continue avoiding him. he merely wished to step out to the balcony to inhale a bit of fresh air, to experience the tranquility of the busy city so late at night after returning from the after party and going over his night routine. he didn’t expect anyone to be out there already. he certainly didn’t expect that somebody to be juyeon.

"oh," he articulates not too intelligently, staring at juyeon who only wears boxers and a loose shirt that's tight around his shoulders nevertheless. his legs are on full display and hyunjae shouldn't care, it's not like he hadn't seen as much bare skin before but it makes him aware of his own state as well. he isn't ashamed of his body but having only a bathrobe over his underwear shows off the dips of collarbones on his shoulders, not to mention he's barefaced. they had never met like this.

"oh, hey, hyung," juyeon turns away from the night view and the way he lingers around tells that he doesn't know what to do with the situation either. hyunjae wonders if he had ever called him hyung in private before.

"i'm gonna go back in," he murmurs and turns. it's the wise thing to do. he might have only had two glasses of champagne tonight, but he doesn't want to do anything stupid because he sure can feel the pull, the magnetic field around juyeon. this time he blames the string, not him.

"stay," the younger says, eyes sparkling in the moonlight and hyunjae's movements cease. "i mean, you can stay. i don't mind."

hyunjae can feel electricity in the air but he isn't sure what would burn him more: if he took a step closer or further away. there's silence and hyunjae hates the awkwardness. he dislikes small talks all the same but he makes an effort at least:

"do you believe it?" he blurts out randomly that only has juyeon confused. he raises an eyebrow at him, expectant.

"believe what?" his voice has a bit of a rumble laced with tiredness. good, if this conversation leads to something that shouldn't have happened they can blame it on fatigue and the worst advisor, alcohol.

"the red string bullshit."

hyunjae doesn't expect the other to laugh at that but the chuckle that leaves juyeon's mouth is quite amused. but mostly sad. he looks up, dark eyes pinning the blonde boy in place.

"i have always known. i have always seen it," he says and hyunjae's eyes widen. he opens his mouth to call it a bluff but juyeon seems serious and it would actually make sense, it would explain why he wasn't fazed by jacob's and kevin's remarks at all.

"how… how is it?" he finds himself asking instead, genuinely curious and it surprises juyeon but he tries not to show it.

"it's pretty and delicate, but strong," _like you_ is what he doesn't say. "sometimes when you're nearby and move suddenly, i can feel its pull."

hyunjae does, too. he just didn't know why.

"it burns burgundy when we are close," _like now_ . "and it's duller when we're not." _don't you feel colder when you're alone?_

juyeon suddenly steps closer and the other model's heart starts acting up. from this close he notices a mole just under the boy's eyebrow that must have been always covered up by makeup. when juyeon looks down, he follows his gaze despite knowing it's not something he will suddenly see.

"it's… it starts here," juyeon lifts his pinky, then follows a route invisible for hyunjae in the air, down the ground, closer and closer until he reaches his slimmer hand and juyeon's warm fingers graze against his silver rings, thumb brushing his pinky. "and it ends here."

it's electrifying. his touch.

the last of his sanity tells hyunjae to pull away but maybe that's insanity because as he feels himself relax into the touch, suddenly it doesn't burn anymore.

"you didn't answer my question," he mutters under his breath and juyeon's dark, enticing eyes meet his own. "do you believe in it?"

_in soulmates. in love. in the match we are said to make. whatever._

the younger gives it a thought and hyunjae is grateful for the moment of pause, for the tingling touch soothing his jittery nerves.

"i would like to," says juyeon and there's something boyishly naive in his voice: hope.

hyunjae tries to think back of the time before he declared the younger as a threat, before he decided he hated him. he never considered his initiative to talk back then as trying to get to know him. it wasn't that kind of industry, so he obviously assumed he had hidden intentions. maybe he was wrong all along.

"do you want a date or what?" he asks straightforwardly and juyeon laughs, letting go of his hand.

"that wasn't too romantic, hyung."

"well, i didn't ask whether you wanted to be romanced," he rolls his eyes but his words lack malice despite his frustration due to the lack of answer.

"good. because i don't," juyeon grins with an amused tilt of his lips. he wants the real him, his raw self, unapologetically honest. he wants their bond to mean something. "but a date sounds nice."

his shy smile is pretty and hyunjae feels his heart warm up. so he gives up on resisting and lets the pull lunge him forward. juyeon moves at the same time, so they stumble a bit and the raven haired boy chuckles, so hyunjae shuts him up with a kiss.

it still burns but with juyeon smiling against his lips, it's not at all bad. on the other hand, hyunjae would gladly bathe in flames.


End file.
